


Krycek's Night on the Town

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek takes a taxi downtown and has a bite to eat. A little sex and soul-searching follow.





	Krycek's Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Krycek's Night On The Town by Johan

04 Apr 1998

Krycek's Night On The Town  
by Johan

OK to archive in MKRA  
RATING: NC/17  
CLASSIFICATION: Technically Krycek/other, but Mulder looms larger on Krycek's mind than his love interest du jour.  
SPOILERS: The Red and the Black, in a big way.  
SUMMARY: Krycek takes a taxi downtown and has a bite to eat. A little sex and soul-searching follow.  
DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. The characters who have inspired me are unquestionably the property of others - CC, 1013, Fox - and I mean them no harm in letting my imagination run rampant. No money is being made from this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am treading on dangerous ground here. I haven't watched any of the Season Five episodes, but have willingly let myself be spoiled by the buzz on the list following The Red and the Black. I am resorting to creating yet another alternative universe here, where The Encounter in the said episode sets the scene for my story, but where no subsequent development in the series will have taken place. Bear with me.  
This is a companion piece to How to Heal a Broken Heart, which left Mulder in the midst of a major fuck feast at the mercy of a gigantic sex monster. I realize we need a resolution to his predicament, and Krycek will need to pull himself together. Frankly, I haven't a clue how that will happen. But I promise it will.  
Please send any feedback to: 

* * *

Krycek's Night On The Town  
by Johan

His eyelashes kept getting stuck together from a thick of flow of tears he was unable to stop as he walked out the door. He had to go someplace, get his head sorted out. This was so bad, this was the end.

He started walking down the street trying to figure out what to do next. 'Take it easy, don't run, don't attract attention,' was all he could think of, 'take one thing at a time.'

Krycek had learnt to keep his options open, to always have an escape route mapped out and to play things by the ear. That's how the game was played, that's how you stayed on top of things. Not so this time. He had come to Mulder a desperate man, pulled towards him by a gut feeling more than any clear-cut plan. His options had started closing in on him, and he didn't trust his instincts the way he used to. And there was hardly anywhere else he could go.

The man had such a hold on him. He couldn't figure it out and it didn't make much sense to him. He knew he had done horrible things to hurt Mulder. In his own way, he was sorry for it. And Mulder had little reason to trust him. He'd never meant things to turn out quite the way they had, and afterwards, seeing the effects on Mulder, Krycek had been hit by a weird feeling he'd somehow betrayed himself.

Tonight he'd wanted to connect. His deal going bad he felt it was the only thing that really mattered to him. The information he had was scaring the hell out of him and he needed to share it with Mulder. The one important thing was to get Mulder on his side. Get him to trust him. Get him back.

They'd fallen straight back into their old routine. Krycek knew he was hardly making a social call, but he needed Mulder to pay attention to what he was saying. He'd seen in growing despair things going from bad to worse. There had been the usual pushing and shoving. Mulder making cruel fun of him, and he himself unable to come up with the right words to get through. In the end he'd just had to give up. There was too much shit that had gone on between them before. No way could they put it all behind them.

He'd watched Mulder closing him out again. Krycek had no breath in him, no words. In a final, helpless call out to him he had kissed him on the cheek.

Krycek had to get off the street. He managed to hail a taxi and told the driver to take him downtown. He needed a place to sleep. Hotels were out of the question. He had only little cash on him and he didn't want to use the cards he'd picked up along the way. They could've been registered missing by now and he couldn't afford to leave a trail anyway.

He'd been such a big fool thinking Mulder would let him stay. He was certain Mulder still wanted him, but it got so damned complicated every time. Mulder didn't hate him. Every curse, every blow, every goddamn beating he'd been getting - he'd somehow never believed they'd been directed at him, at Alex. It was just part of the deal. They were on opposite sides, they were supposed to act like that.

Only, he'd never been able to strike back the way he was used to when dealing with trouble. Something always stopped him short. It left him feeling like a weak sissy, and he didn't like to think about it, it bothered him so much. But he was beginning to realize that what he'd done to him in the past had wounded Mulder much deeper than if he had regularly beaten him to pulp.

He didn't understand the sex either. He used to think they fucked because it was convenient. They were there, they were hot and needed it. But they'd always have to go through this strange routine. There was a tension they had both learned to ignore, but then Mulder would take him by surprise. He would suddenly let that mocking distance he kept drop and be all over Krycek like a hungry animal. It would get hot and intense, and an element of danger, of violence was always a part of it. Mulder liked Krycek to be rough with him and Krycek obliged. When they couldn't hold out any longer they'd come like the world would end the next minute and nothing else mattered. Then it would be over. Mulder would grow uneasy and withdraw. Go out for a run. Watch TV. Close Krycek out. Mulder was just too weird and fucked-up. And Krycek couldn't help going back for more.

Krycek got out in a familiar street in North West, looking for a bar where he knew he'd never failed to pick up company for the night. His mood was lifting at the idea of a good fuck. 'Alex, the happy whore', he smiled to himself, 'you just need to get fixed up for tonight. What else is new?'

For a moment he hesitated at the entrance of a singles bar. He scored well with women, appealed to their mother's instincts, whatever. He could play with conviction the game men played with women and, to his amazement, women consented to play along with. Sex was easy, he'd never had any problems with his performance, but it was what came after that made him cringe. The little signals, the pleading looks, the wanting to cling on to a man. He didn't like the idea of men who left their women so needy.

What was it that made sex with men so much easier for him? For Krycek, sex was just sex. A release of energy and a quick relief. With men often wilder, less restrained, and no strings attached. A necessary release and a mutual reassurance: you were wanted, you mattered for a moment. When his life was in a mess, when he was on the run and didn't know who to trust, that's what he needed.

With Mulder he'd become aware of another dimension. Men could care about each other. Men could make you hurt. He didn't want to go there.

Krycek had been heading down the street for some time and he was growing less certain of his direction. A noisy group emerged from a restaurant just ahead of him and he suddenly felt a need for a bite to eat. He walked in and was given a quiet corner table. The decor was understated, the menu half-Italian, half-Californian fusion and not too expensive to pay in cash for. 'Good, let's enjoy the good things in life for a change' he thought. A waiter approached, took Krycek's order, and then flashed a big come-on-to-me smile at him.

Krycek hadn't expected this. He was attending to one need at a time, and food was now top on his agenda. The waiter was already making his way towards another table, but Krycek was quick to take in the shaved head, the compact build, good legs, and a bouncy movement of the ass stretching the material of the tan chinos he was wearing. 'Not bad at all', Krycek thought, 'what's the point in looking further?'

He took his time with the meal, washing the food down with some Californian white wine, which usually got him in the mood. Lingering on, he ordered a third double espresso and waited for the other customers to leave. Finally his waiter turned up to clear the table.

The guy was hot. A natural energy exuded from him, a restless curiosity which made Krycek instantly draw up a top-ten list of new things to try out with him, starting right there. An open, friendly expression on his face he looked like someone who enjoyed life and had no qualms about having a good time. And was always ready to play.

"Enjoyed the meal", Krycek said, and smiled in a very friendly way, "what's your name, by the way?"

"It's Matt. I live close by. And my roommate's away for the week."

Condoms and lube had been left lying on the night-stand of the small one-bedroom apartment. Krycek found himself getting turned on by how obvious it all looked. 'Roommate's out of the house, it's party time for little Matt. Well, I'll throw him a party', he thought.

They undressed in a hurry, Krycek still slightly hesitant taking off his shirt. Matt didn't wince at the sight of the stump. He looked Krycek deep in the eyes, and slowly ran a finger down the length of it, in a tender gesture which was almost too much for Krycek.

Matt's cock popped out of his briefs fully erect: a long, thin arrow of flesh, its rosy tip glistening with pre-cum juices. His body was smooth and well-defined without the bulk to overshadow the grace of his movements. They slumped down on the bed, Matt on his belly. Krycek let his hand travel across the rounded landscape of the tight butt glowing in dark hues of brown and honey under the trail of his touch. How different he was from Mulder, and how similar. The smooth, elegant build they both had. He remembered those rare, relaxed moments when they'd lain in bed next to each other, exhausted from the hot sex, not yet woken up into the complexities of their impossible bond.

Krycek realized Matt was staring at him.

"Was the other guy hot?", Matt asked.

"When the lights were right", Krycek winced and pinched Matt's butt.

Matt let out a mock cry of pain, and Krycek was happy to pick it up as his cue to take on his role of tonight's hot trick.

"Suck me", he ordered.

Matt reacted with enthusiasm, turning over and planting his mouth over Krycek's cock.

"Go down on it, all the way."

'The guy has experience', Krycek thought, as Matt got down to deep-throating him like he was one game away from hitting the jackpot at the casino. Krycek placed his hand on the back of Matt's head and pushed it down on him until he heard him making gagging noises.

'Keep sucking', he commanded, grabbing hold of Matt's ear for better grip. Krycek could feel his cock swell as it scraped against the surface of Matt's palate. He was getting seriously hard now and badly needed to plant his cock deep into the eager asshole.

He made them turn over sideways and lie behind each other spoon-style. It was Krycek's favorite position now that his arm didn't get much in the way anymore. His partner sitting on him riding his cock would have been more comfortable, but he couldn't stand being pinned down by the weight of another body. He needed to feel he could get out any moment.

Krycek let Matt roll out a condom over his dark, thick cockhead, watching an eager smile of expectation glow on his face. Krycek smeared on some lube and guided his cock towards the opening. Matt pushed up his ass to welcome him and Krycek guided himself in.

"Whoah, man!", Matt cried out as Krycek plunged in all the way.

He started fucking him to a slow, determined rhythm, grinding his hips against the bouncy cushion of the butt, enjoying the loud, raspy noises escaping from Matt's throat at each thrust. He was playing with Matt's balls, squeezing and pulling them and rubbing them against his own shaft. Matt kept responding to Krycek's touch, to every sound he made, to each slight adjustment of position, making sure he was getting as much pleasure from him as possible. He received everything Krycek offered with a grateful enthusiasm.

Krycek thought about the hot, humorless fucks with guys he'd picked up in his old favorite haunt. The men who came there lived for those encounters, collecting new, hot experiences, which for them formed a trail of a life lived, as holiday snapshots stuck in an album did for others. Forever training their bodies, vacuum-pumping their dicks, stretching their balls with weights - to keep eligible for fresh tricks, struggling to stay the hottest act around. Each night stepping the fine line of staying cool and unavailable to the crowd, yet signaling a subtle invitation to their chosen candidate for the night. There was an emptiness and a desperation in that game. Krycek knew he could play it like that, had played it like that for a while.

Matt lay on his back now, in a jack-knife position with his legs bent back over his shoulders. Krycek was on top, his body weight resting on the back of Matt's thighs, and his right arm providing him the leverage and control he needed for the steady pounding he was giving the tight asshole. Matt was whining softly. Sweatdrops off the tip of Krycek's nose landed on his flushed face. Matt kept his eyes wide open and fixed on Krycek.

Struggling to raise his head, Matt puckered up his lips searching contact with Krycek's mouth. Krycek was taken aback, but he was getting very close now, and allowed Matt's tongue to worm its way inside. The mouth was hungry, the tongue wanting to go everywhere. Krycek felt a strange warmth spreading inside him. This was how he'd meant to kiss Mulder.

Matt let go of his mouth. His head dropped back, but he kept his eyes locked on Krycek. Krycek saw in them an open and trusting look without a trace of pretense. He felt he himself was performing again: playing the stud, paying the rent for the night. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Matt's.

Suddenly a painful wave of recognition shot up his spine. Krycek knew what it was. His most disturbing memories of Mulder were of the strange, unreal moments when during their love-making that same trusting look had suddenly flashed across Mulder's eyes. He had seen a question there that scared the shit out of him.

Krycek's body jerked violently, and he was coming. He closed his eyes tightly as his balls started pumping out their stinging load.

"You didn't come. Just give me a minute, and I'll take care of it", he panted, well groomed in the etiquette of one-night stands which he always stuck to. Call it the call-boy's code of honor.

"You still love him, don't you?", Matt asked quietly.

A cold weight landed on Krycek's chest. His stomach pulled and he burst out in loud sobs as Matt started gently stroking his head.

To be continued ...


End file.
